


I'm (Not) Yours

by Gzmoii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bucky Barnes, Courtship, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Sam Wilson, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: Just bros being bros, right? It was easier that way, knowing how Steve still felt about his brainwashed best friend.





	1. Before Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.

    What most people didn’t understand was that Steve couldn’t make Sam do anything. It was common knowledge that Steve Rogers had been transformed from a beta to an alpha by Erskine’s Super Soldier Serum, so he didn’t understand the amount of power an alpha held over most omegas.  

Key word: _most_.

Sam, however, was not one of those omegas. He had spent a long time as an omega masquerading as a beta while he was in the army: putting on muscle, changing his stance and the way he looked and spoke to his alpha and beta soldiers. A lot had changed since then. Sam had changed since then. His expressions were kinder, more genuine, and he didn’t try to lower the natural softness of his voice. He had lost some of the muscle that his training had earned him, and he was a little softer around the edges.

But one thing about that time that hadn’t changed was Sam’s ability to handle himself and act on his own will. No Alpha, not even Captain America, would have been able to force him to fight alongside them. When he had said yes to fighting S.H.I.E.L.D. with Steve, it had been because he believed in him. Now, he would chase The Winter Soldier with Steve because he believed in Bucky.

However, no one, not even Black Widow, seemed to believe that.

“Steve, I can’t believe you’re taking Sam with you. He’s an omega and you’re putting him in danger, again!” Natasha yelled at Steve. Sam just rolled his eyes, humming to himself as he packed a bag to prepare for the extended trip. He tossed in his bottle of scent suppressant pills that he hadn’t used in years, just in case he needed them.

“I’m not making Sam do anything. He offered, Nat. He believes in Bucky, just like he believed in you and me, okay?” Steve yelled back. “Sam’s not a regular omega. Stop underestimating his ability to make decisions. He can take care of himself.” Steve grabbed his bag, swinging it onto his shoulder and turning away from her.

“And what if he dies, Steve? What if The Winter Soldier or Hydra kills him, or worse?” Natasha asked him, trying to get Steve to change his mind, as if he could stop Sam from doing something he wanted to do. “He’s an omega, Steve. They could do awful things to him.”

Steve clenched his fists. “I won’t let that happen. I’ll take care of him.”

Sam walked into the room, clearing his throat to get both of their attention. “Sam can take care of himself,” he said to both Steve and Natasha, carrying his bag on his back.

“Sam, you’re an omega,” Natasha told him.

“And you’re an Alpha. What other facts are we pointing out today? Because the sky is also blue and water is wet.” Sam tilted his head, waiting for her to continue her argument.

“You’re supposed to have an Alpha to take care of you and help you start building a family. You’re a great omega, anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“We’re seriously having this conversation again? Of course I want to have an Alpha. Of course I want a family. But now just isn’t the time. When and who is for me to decide. I love you, but you need to let me make my own decisions, Nat. Now let’s hit the road, Steve,” Sam said, placing his house keys in Natasha’s hand. “I trust you. Take care of the place for me.” He headed out of the door and to Steve’s car. He put his bag of necessities in the backseat, opening up the false bottom in the trunk and putting his ammunition and wing pack inside.

“Sorry about that.” Steve came up behind him, but Sam had already smelled him as he approached. Steve didn’t bother hiding his scent, and he smelled of strong, masculine alpha.

“You’re good.” Sam shrugged. “I’m used to it. Thanks for defending me, but I got it, okay? Being an Omega doesn’t determine who I am. It’s just a part of me.”

“I know,” Steve agreed, putting his shield and his own bag in the visible part of the trunk. “Ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

* * *

 

“Sam, I might need you inside for this one.” Shield in hand, Steve looked over at Sam, who had his wings strapped on.

“Good thing I wore my good Kevlar.” Sam winked at Steve, before putting on his Tony Stark-approved wristband and goggles. “Where do you need me?”

“Tunnels. Down the left corridor, and straight up from there. You’ll need to fly through them.” Sam nodded. “There’s a switch somewhere up there. If you let me in, I can collect some information that’ll help us figure out the locations of some more of the abandoned Hydra bases.”

“Okay. I got it covered.” Sam nodded, walking ahead of Steve. “I’ll see you on the other side. How long, Steve?”

“Five minutes. If I’m not out within five minutes, I want you to blow the place.”

Sam looked back at Steve as he faced the tunnel and nodded. “Don’t disappoint me,” he told him.

“Have I ever?”

Sam didn’t respond, opening up his wings and flying up through the tunnel. He walked around the attic area, finding the switch and pulling it upward. It was heavy, and took a bit of struggling to flip it completely.

“Okay. You’re in,” Sam said into the communicator into his wrist. He jumped back in the tunnel, his eyes widening as the tunnel filled with spoke. “Shit. Steve, there’s something in here!” He covered his mouth and nose, coughing once he’d dropped down completely. He quickly exited the building, coughing loudly. His face blossomed with heat, but after a few seconds it faded and Sam calmed down. “Five minutes,” he mumbled, setting the timer.

Less than two minutes in, Steve was at Sam’s side. He stood in front of him, cupping his cheeks and checking to make sure he was alright. “How do you feel?” he asked. “Shit, Sam. You scared the hell out of me. If you hadn’t said five minutes, I would’ve scrapped the whole thing. I am so sorry.”

Sam held Steve’s wrists, shaking his head. “I’m fine. Show me what you have.”

Steve held up a hard drive. “I can’t really do much with this. I sent it to Tony already. Let’s just get some sleep. He’ll get back to us in the morning.”

Sam nodded in agreement, walking back to the car with Steve putting his pack and weapons in the trunk. He laid down in the backseat. “Let me know once you’ve got the hotel room. I’m gonna take a nap,” he yawned quietly, closing his eyes and pulling his knees up to his chest.

Steve started the car, driving out to their hotel, humming along to the soft music that played on the radio.

The nearest motel wasn’t too far away, and he was there within ten minutes. Steve went inside, booking a double room and paying before he headed back to the car to wake Sam up.

“Sam?” Steve sighed when he saw that Sam was completely out, and picked him up, getting him out of the car. He was immediately hit with a strong, sweet scent that he knew of, but had never experienced directly. “You’re in heat? Sam, wake up.” He shook him gently, the smell of slick invading his nose. He breathed in deeply, unable to help himself, before he stopped when his body started to respond.

“Hm?” Sam blinked his eyes as Steve carried him through the doorway of the hotel room. “I can’t be in heat; I’ve been taking suppressants.” He squeezed Steve’s arm, getting him to set him down, before a rush of slick left him as he stood on two feet. “Oh shit,” he breathed.

“The smoke. It induced my heat.” His body slowly started to warm and he rushed to the other side of the room, away from Steve. His body screamed for an alpha, for _Steve_ , and he trembled as his scent filled the room.

He had always had a particularly strong scent, which was something his parents had boasted about when he had first come of age but Sam had always hated. He could draw in alphas that were miles away, and it had gotten pretty scary when rabid alphas had come banging on Sam’s door when he was in college. “Steve. You need to bolt the door,” Sam told him, shaking as another stream of slick left him. Steve walked to bolt the door, but his gaze never left Sam.

“This is my fault, isn’t it?” he asked. Sam could tell he was struggling to keep himself in check. “I sent you up there. If you want, I can help.”

Sam bit his lip. If he could get rid of the scent quickly, he would be better off. And he knew Steve. He trusted him. Hell, he was _attracted_ to Steve. “Please,” he begged.

Steve took the few strides that would bring him to Sam, setting his hand on his shoulder. “What do you want me to do?”

“Make it stop,” Sam told him. “Just—no bonding. No biting.” Sam didn’t want to belong to anyone from one night of sex that resulted from having his heat induced. He let out a gasp, shuddering as more slick slid out of him. “Just knot me.”

Steve nodded, tugging Sam’s pants down. He had never seen him like this, so needy and open, and that was doing more for his hardening cock than even the intoxicating smell coming from him. “It’s alright. I’m going to make it better, okay?” Steve looked down at Sam, getting his boxers off as well. Without any clothes to dilute the smell, it hit Steve full force, and he squeezed Sam’s thighs, a low growl slipping past his lips. He eyed the exposed hollow of Sam’s throat, and he felt a sudden urge to bond with him. Seeing Sam’s body like this made Steve’s instinct scream at him.

_Mine._

_Mate._

Steve pushed the thoughts away and ran his hands down Sam’s inner thighs, which were wet with his slick. Steve brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking the slick off of them and moaning at the taste. He spread Sam’s legs apart, moving in between them. “You taste so good, Sam. Can I?” He ran his thumb over Sam’s hole and gently pressed in. Sam’s back arched and he sobbed with pleasure.

“Mm, yes. Please,” he whined, pushing back against Steve’s thumb. Steve pulled it out slowly, leaning down so his chin was touching the mattress. He placed Sam’s legs over his shoulders and licked over his hole, swallowing the slick that flowed out greedily.

Sam wrapped his legs around Steve’s neck and bit down on his fist. He gripped Steve by his hair, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. His thighs quivered and he raked his nails down Steve’s scalp, causing him to wince.

Steve gripped Sam’s wrists, removing them from his hair and placing them at Sam’s sides. “Easy, easy.” Steve looked down at Sam before kissing his forehead, then his lips. “You’re good. I got you.”

Sam nodded. “Let me ride you. Want your knot.” He sat up, his eyes dark with lust as he pulled Steve down onto the bed, getting his pants and boxers down to his knees. He hovered himself over Steve’s cock, impatient, before sinking down with a loud groan. He rolled his hips, placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders as he moved.

Steve looked up at Sam, running one hand up his shirt and brushing his fingers over Sam’s nipple.

Sam gasped, tightening around Steve. His nails dug into Steve’s shoulders, and this time Steve moaned in response. He moved his hands down to Sam’s hips, holding them in a bruising grip, and pushed his hips upward.

“You look so good around my cock,” Steve mumbled, matching each of Sam’s slight movements with fast, hard thrusts, the wet sound of his dick sliding in and out of Sam and their skin slapping together filling the small hotel room. “Gonna knot you.” He fisted his hand around Sam’s cock, squeezing it. “Want my knot, Sam?”

“Yes,” Sam groaned, his eyes rolling back and he clenched around Steve, spilling onto both of their shirts. Steve felt his knot swell, locking them both together. He stopped moving and Sam breathed out shallowly, his thighs and hands shaking. “Good. It’s so good,” he moaned as they both waited for Steve’s knot to go down.

After Steve pulled out of Sam, his knot gone, he laid down next to him, looking at Sam’s satisfied grin. “Better?”

Sam nodded. “Thanks. I appreciate it, man.” He looked at Steve, waiting for him to leave the bed.

“Hey Sam, I don’t want you think that I was just using you,” Steve began, placing his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I—“

“I know Steve.” Sam yawned, looking into Steve’s eyes. “You don’t have to feel responsible for making an honest omega out of me. We’re fine.” He waved Steve’s argument away. “I know about how you felt about Bucky. This doesn’t have to mean anything, okay? Just—two friends, helping each other out. Nothing more.”

“Sam—”

“Steve, just let it go. I’m not your Omega.”

Steve went silent at that, and Sam pretended not to see the hurt in his eyes. He turned over, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Things were better this way.

 


	2. After Bucky: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam should’ve known that Steve wouldn’t be able to do anything halfway. Even with Bucky back, Steve was Steve, and nothing would be able to change that.

Sam would like to say it was surprising that, for all the searching that he and Steve did, it was Bucky that found them, not the other way around.

Funnily enough, it wasn’t. Not even a little. Bucky was a renowned assassin that had remained a ghost for seventy years. He wasn’t the type of person that was going to be found unless he wanted to.

Still. Sam thought that Bucky really could’ve decided to show his face at a much better time.

One night, when Steve had actually booked them a real hotel for once—somewhere called The Parliament in Bucharest—while Steve was in the other room watching baseball and Sam was taking a well-deserved bubble bath, Bucky climbed in through the bathroom window like he owned the damn place.

“Door’s on the other side.” Sam looked up at Bucky, glaring at him. “And your boy’s on the other side, so if you wouldn’t mind.” Sam kept his eyes on Bucky, watching his movements carefully. He didn’t consider Bucky a threat, and the tired slump of his shoulders indicated that the man in front of him was not the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier had the eyes of a scared, wounded animal on guard, his shoulders tense, ready to attack at any moment.

“I wanted to talk to you. You were the man with the wings.”

Sam nodded. “Which you ripped off. You also owe me a new car, by the way. Thought I’d let you know.”

Bucky ignored Sam’s words, instead sniffing the air. “Omega.” He looked down at Sam. “You’re not bonded?”

“We’re not having this conversation while I’m naked. New topic. What could I possibly tell you that Steve can’t?”

“If you’re not his omega, why are you choosing to stay with him?” Bucky asked. “Everything’s strange. All that I remember of being him—me, Bucky—is what he knew about the world. About people different from him—from me. Alphas like Steve, omegas like you.” He frowned, trying to collect his thoughts. “I don’t understand it. I wanted to know why, because I know that Steve isn’t the reason you’re not bonded.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Bucky nodded, sitting down, cross-legged, on the floor. “I knew—know?—Steve. He was ecstatic about becoming an Alpha. He wants a strong omega, lots of kits.”

“And I’m that omega?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I remember, a long time ago, with Peg. He looked at her the same way.”

Sam shook his head, but couldn’t help but smile. “You’ve got it all wrong, Barnes.”

“Bucky.”

“Sorry. Bucky,” Sam corrected himself. “Me and Steve are just buddies. Now, if you would let me bathe in peace.”

“I don’t understand you. Most Omegas would jump at the chance to have Steve like this, and you won’t even look at him.”

“You’re wrong,” Sam told him. “I see him. But I see you, too. You must realize how you feel about him, Bucky. Now get out of this bathroom.”

Bucky frowned. “I have more questions.”

“Take them to Steve. I’m not in the mood.” Sam pulled the curtain in between them, closing it on Bucky. He’d had enough of people asking him why he wasn’t bonded, where was his alpha, when he was planning to have kits. It just reminded Sam of what he had already lost. He heard footsteps and the door shut, signaling that Bucky had left the bathroom.

He hadn’t accepted an alpha’s attempts at courting him since Riley.

He’d been eighteen, then, and when Sam had experienced his first heat they had already begun their courtship. It had been their parents’ idea for the two of them to spend Sam’s first heat together, and everything had been perfect. Riley had taken care of Sam perfectly, kissing him over and over and telling Sam just how good he was doing and how much Riley loved him.

It had been everything Sam had ever wanted, and it had been agreed that he and Sam would officially mate after they served overseas. But that reality was gone, and Riley was dead. Sam had been chosen to be alone after that. No one had been able to compare to Riley. Steve had been the only alpha Sam had shared a heat with since Riley, and while it had been great, it wasn’t the same. Sam hadn’t felt love between the two of them, not even for a second.

Sam pulled back the curtain and exited the tub with a heavy sigh. He just didn’t want to think about it anymore. He wanted to be left alone.

Sam wrapped himself in a towel and left the bathroom, grabbing all of the spare blankets and pillows and carrying them to his bed with him.

He put on a t-shirt and shorts, piling on and rearranging all the extra blankets before he placed himself in the middle of all of them, taking deep, calming breaths to keep himself from getting too upset.

Bucky, who was sitting across the room from Steve, spotted Sam as he carried all the blankets to his bed.

“The Omega is nesting. That means he’s upset.”

“The omega’s name is Sam,” Steve said to Bucky. “Sam needs his space sometimes. It’s best to leave him alone.”

“But Omegas like to be comforted?” Bucky said, confused. “I think you’re wrong. I remember it being different,” he told Steve. “I want to try to help Sam. You’re supposed to help Omegas.”

“Bucky, why didn’t you come back sooner?” Steve asked him. “I would’ve tried to help. Me and Sam—we were here for you, you know that. Right?” Steve reached for the remote and turned off the television.

“Hydra was still out there. I had to do all that could to flush them out. Right some wrongs,” Bucky admitted. “Figure out how to be Bucky. I still need help with the last one.”

“Yeah. I understand.” Steve nodded. “Are you going to leave again?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go. So I came home.”

“To me?” Steve beamed up at him, and stood up, giving Bucky a hug.

Bucky nodded, hesitantly hugging Steve back. He remembered that Bucky always thought this Steve felt too big when he hugged him. “You and Sam.”

“Sam too, huh?” Steve just seemed even more pleased with that fact.

“I can see it in his eyes. He’s not scared of me. He wants to help.” Bucky nodded. “Sam is your friend. You’re my friend, so Sam’s my friend?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Sam’s your friend. We’re all friends here.”

* * *

 

When Sam and Steve came back with Bucky, Steve decided that Bucky would be staying with him, inside the Avengers compound. As both an Alpha and Captain America, he was used to most people agreeing once he’d made up his mind on something.

Everyone—except Sam, who had declared that he “would never roll over and show his belly for any alpha, thank you very much”—listened to him whenever he had something to say.

“Bucky, I think you should—”

“No.”

“If you’d just listen for one second, you’d realize that the best course of action would be for you to—”

“No.”

“Buck, the safest place for you to stay is—”

“Steve.” Bucky’s tone immediately shut him up, and Bucky glared at him from where he was clinging onto Sam. “I’m staying home.” He looked between Sam and Steve, before grabbing Steve’s arm with his metal hand. “You are, too.”

“Bucky, you’re being childish,” Sam pointed out. “And it’s not cute on you.”

“Sam, where are we?”

“You’re in my house. Now could you please leave?” Sam held out his arm that Bucky was still holding and shook it. “I have to go to work tomorrow morning.”

“Did you say ‘home’? I’m pretty sure that’s what you said, Samuel. And yes, we are home. I’m glad you noticed.”

“I hate you so much,” Sam groaned. His arm easily slipped out of Bucky’s grip when he pulled it away. “Goodnight. And welcome home, I guess.”

Bucky beamed. “Thanks, Sam.” He smiled, going from joking to completely serious. “I know it may not seem like it, but I’m just really, really glad to have you around. I’m still pretty messed up, but I’ll do my best to pull my weight around here.” He smirked, pressing a wet kiss against Sam’s cheek. Sam pushed him away.

“You’re so gross. I’m going to bed.”

Once Sam was in his bedroom and out of earshot, Bucky turned to look at Steve. “How long are you gonna keep him waiting?”

“I don’t get what you’re talking about.”

“Look, Steve. I may be missing some memories, but I am not stupid.” Bucky reached out toward Steve with his metal hand, holding his sleeve. “At first I thought it was just the natural attraction between an alpha and omega, but it’s more than that. If I can feel it, I know you can.”

“Of course I can, Buck. But Sam? He isn’t interested in me.”

“That’s not it,” Bucky disagreed, keeping his voice low. “We both know the truth. Look, this is what we’re going to do.”

“We?”

“Yes, _we_. We’re going to court Sam.”

Steve smirked when he heard Bucky’s idea. “So you want him, too? You knew this was going to happen. You’re slick,” he said accusingly.

“Just shut your yap for a second and listen to my idea. We gotta get him gifts. That’s the first step in courting independent omegas. I googled it before I came home. Wanted to help you.”

Steve resisted the urge to laugh at the image of Bucky hunched over a computer, unshaved and unwashed, googling how to court an omega during modern times. “You really don’t waste time, Buck.”

“Whatever. Have fun on the couch, Stevie,” Bucky said, running towards Sam’s guest bedroom.

“If I’m staying tonight, you’re giving up the bed!” Steve chased after him, beating Bucky to the door and shutting it in his face.

“Stevie, that’s not fair!”

Steve ignored him, locking the door and climbing into bed. On the other side of the door, he heard Bucky walking away, but his footsteps didn’t sound like they were making a path to the couch.

“Sam?” Steve froze as he heard Bucky knocking on Sam’s door.

_ He wouldn’t. _

“Hm?” Sam opened up the door, and while he couldn’t see Sam, he could picture him opening up the door, wearing his snug-fit shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Steve clenched his fists, unable to ignore the jealousy he felt.

“I can’t sleep out there. Is it okay if I crash with you tonight?”

Steve crossed his fingers, hoping Sam would refuse, but then he heard him step aside and Bucky walk into the room, before someone—probably Sam—closed the door.

_ Sneaky little bastard. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be four parts. There will be at least three.


	3. After Bucky: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’re not pretty just because you’re an omega,” Bucky disagreed. “You’re pretty because you’re you. You’re home, Sam.” He smiled and ran his fingers over Sam’s hair, appreciating the surprisingly soft texture. “I want you. I know I’m a beta so it’s not as accepted, but I would still like the opportunity to—to court you.”_   
>  __  
>  _“Don’t, Sam. You and I know each other better than that.” Steve kept his gaze on Sam. “I want you. This isn’t about an obligation, this is about how I feel, and I know you feel it, too,” Steve admitted. “I know the formal process is to get the permission of your parents to court you, but. . .” Steve trailed off, leaving the words hanging in the air. Both of Sam’s parents had died long before Sam and Steve had met. “My point is...” Steve stopped running, making Sam do the same. He held Sam’s hands in his, taking a deep breath. “I would like to court you, Sam. Officially. I want you to be my omega, and I’d be honored if you’d allow me to prove that I am worthy of you.”_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never touching this fic again it is finished goodbye.

Sam was woken up by the feeling of hair brushing against his cheek and Bucky’s face pressing into the scent glands at his neck. “What are you doing?” he asked sleepily, his hand going up to the back of Bucky’s neck to push him away, but stopped when he heard Bucky speak.

“Sorry. You just smell really nice,” Bucky mumbled sheepishly, pressing his face deeper into the expanse of Sam’s neck and breathing in deeply. “I just haven’t smelled anything like it in so long. It’s. . .sweet.” Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around Sam, pulling him in closer.

Sam nodded, resting his hand on the back of Bucky’s head and smiling. “Okay. It’s fine, just keep your mouth closed, okay? I don’t want you to bite me on accident.”

“Bonding bite,” Bucky mumbled.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I’ve never been bonded before, so I’m not sure how hard a bite would have to be to break the skin. I like to be careful.”

“Mm, I understand,” Bucky responded. He ran his fingers over Sam’s scent gland and he shivered at the touch. “You’re so pretty, Sam,” he breathed against his collarbone.

Sam rolled his eyes, stroking Bucky’s hair. “It’s an omega thing.”

“You’re not pretty just because you’re an omega,” Bucky disagreed. “You’re pretty because you’re you. You’re  _ home _ , Sam.” He smiled and ran his fingers over Sam’s hair, appreciating the surprisingly soft texture. “I want you. I know I’m a beta so it’s not as accepted, but I would still like the opportunity to—to court you.”

Sam bit his lip. “Oh my goodness, Bucky. . .” he said quietly, before he heard knocking on the door. He moved Bucky’s head away, sitting up. “Probably Steve.” He climbed out of his bed before walking over to the door and opening it. “Ready for our run?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Need a minute?” He looked over at Bucky and saw red for just a second, before he forced the emotion away. He wasn’t used to feeling this level of jealousy. He had to keep himself in check.

“No. I’m ready. Let’s go,” Sam told him. “I’ll see you later,” he told Bucky, waving goodbye to him. Before he turned back to Steve, he gave Bucky a small nod.

“I’ll be here.” Bucky waved him goodbye. “I’m gonna try and get some more sleep. This is the first time in a long time that I’ve slept through the night.”

“Well, let’s go.” Sam placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, pushing him forward. “Are we taking the scenic route today?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “We’re going to run around the American phallic symbol and enjoy it,” he said in his ‘Captain America voice,’ his heart warming when Sam laughed, holding his stomach. They both walked out together, Steve keeping pace with Sam for once as they started running.

“You’re going at a leisurely pace today,” Sam pointed out, looking at Steve quizzically. “What’s up?”

“Just. . .thinking.” Steve shrugged. “I got a lot on my mind.”

Sam nodded, slowing down to a jog and watching Steve slow to match his pace. “You want to talk about it.” It was a statement, not a question.

Steve sighed. “Yeah. Remember that night in Oconomowoc?”

Sam nodded carefully. “I do. I told you then that it didn’t have to mean anything. I know you. You feel responsible because of what happened then. I didn’t—don’t—want you to feel obligated.”

“Is that really what you’ve been telling yourself ever since then?” Steve asked him, shaking his head. “Sam, we both know very well that this isn’t about responsibility. It’s about you, and it’s about us. Hell, it’s not even about me.”

“Language, Captain,” Sam told him, trying to deflect and change the topic.

“Don’t, Sam. You and I know each other better than that.” Steve kept his gaze on Sam. “I want you. This isn’t about an obligation, this is about how I feel, and I know you feel it, too,” Steve admitted. “I know the formal process is to get the permission of your parents to court you, but. . .” Steve trailed off, leaving the words hanging in the air. Both of Sam’s parents had died long before Sam and Steve had met. “My point is...” Steve stopped running, making Sam do the same. He held Sam’s hands in his, taking a deep breath. “I would like to court you, Sam. Officially. I want you to be my omega, and I’d be honored if you’d allow me to prove that I am worthy of you.”

Sam closed his eyes. “Steve, Bucky is. . .”

“I know,” Steve told him. “But Bucky is a beta, so there is an exception. With the Alpha’s acceptance, triads are allowed. So, Sam, do I have your permission to court you?”

“This morning was a spur of the moment decision, Steve. I have. . . _ feelings _ for you both, but I don’t know if I can be the omega you want.”

Steve shook his head. “You already are. Just by being you.”

Sam took a slow, deep breath, letting himself think. Of course he would love to be courted by Bucky and Steve. What if it didn’t work out? What would happen to the three of them? He was in too deep already to lose them. On another hand, though, the moment each of them confessed, Sam knew things couldn’t just go back to the way they were before. It was all or nothing. “Okay.”

* * *

 

Sam wasn’t sure what to expect when he came home after work. Right outside Sam’s door was a bouquet of flowers that didn’t seem to match at all at first glance. He remembered telling Steve about his fascination with nature a long time ago; whether it was birds, flowers, or furry land-dwellers, Sam was inspired by them all. He picked up the flowers, walking inside.

“Delphinium,” Sam heard Steve say first, not giving him a chance to question what each flower meant.

“Boldness,” Bucky stated, and Sam looked around. He followed the sound of their voices, still holding the bouquet of flowers.

“Gladiolus.”

“Strength of character.”

“Hibiscus and Orchid.”

“Delicate beauty.”

“Holly.”

“Domestic happiness.”

“Jasmine.”

“Grace and elegance.”

“Stargazer.”

“Ambition.”

“Orange Blossom.”

“Fertility.”

“Sunflower.”

“Adoration.”

Sam stopped when he walked into his bedroom and saw both Steve and Bucky crouched down on one knee, holding out more gifts for him. He set down the flowers on his bedside table and took the book Steve held out to him. It was one that Sam had been meaning to read, but had never got around to actually purchasing. “Guide to Falconry.” He looked at the cover, smiling. “Thank you.”

“Red Tulips.” Steve stood up first.

“Declaration of love.” Bucky rose to his feet. He walked around Sam until he was standing right behind him and put a necklace around his neck, letting it settle on his chest. It was a dog tag with the Air Force insignia on it. The necklace was engraved on both the front and back. Sam held it between his fingers.

“Remember everyone deployed. . .until they all come home.” He wiped his eyes, trying not to cry. He ran his fingers over the insignia.

Bucky reached out and wiped away Sam’s tears with his flesh hand. “I’m finally home, after far too long.” His lips quirked up in a half-smile. “Thank you, Sam. You brought me home.”

“We’re all home.” Sam looked over at Steve, who seemed to be fighting to control his desire to scent-mark Sam to let everyone know who he belonged to. He smiled and opened up his arms.

Steve moved in between Sam and Bucky, rubbing his face on the scent gland in Sam’s neck and stroking his face with his hands, covering Sam in his scent. “Here.” He pulled Bucky in as well, rubbing his scent all over him. “Triads are only accepted if it’s in the interest of the Alpha. It’s safer for you to have my scent on you.” Steve felt a calm wash over him as his scent mixed in with both Sam’s and Bucky’s. It was the same idea that Bucky had when he had encountered Sam in Bucharest: Sam was going to be Steve’s, and Bucky was going to be Sam’s, so Bucky was going to be Steve’s as well. The idea was almost alien, and Steve’s alpha brain had trouble sharing Sam with anyone else, but he knew he could easily become accustomed to splitting Sam’s time between the two of them.

“You’re doing it again.” Sam placed a warm, gentle hand on Steve’s cheek, and Steve maneuvered himself so he could rub his face against the scent gland on Sam’s wrist.

“What am I doing?”

“Carrying the weight all on your own. Steve, you gotta let us in. If we’re going to work, then you have to realize that we’re a team.” Sam turned to Bucky and placed a hand on his shoulder. “All three of us.”

Steve just nodded. Even if he wasn’t quite ready to talk about he was feeling, it was comforting just to know that Sam and Bucky were there if he needed them.

* * *

 

The days that followed were what Steve could only describe as heavenly.

Waking up to Sam’s sweet, heady omega scent filling the house was wonderful. Most of the time his scent was mixed with Steve’s and, to a lesser extent, Bucky’s. On days when it wasn’t, Steve would follow Sam’s scent to wherever he was, whether it was in the kitchen, on the couch, or even in the shower. The times when Sam was in the shower when he caught his smell were Steve’s personal favorite. 

Steve would step inside the warm spray of water still clothed and pull Sam’s naked body against his, covering every inch of him with his scent. Sometimes, if Bucky was woken up by Steve’s meandering to find Sam, he would join them, trapping Sam’s body between the two of them and using their combined efforts to take him apart piece by piece.

Not even in his wildest dreams had Steve envisioned things going so well. The three of them hadn’t bonded, not yet, but Steve was eagerly awaiting Sam’s next heat, where they would finally form their bond. There was no need to prolong the courting process. Sam knew he and Bucky loved him, and he was always taken care of.

That morning, when he was greeted by Bucky rushing past him into the guest bedroom, carrying a mountain of blankets and pillows, he knew he wouldn’t be waiting much longer to form their bond. “Nesting?”

Bucky’s immediate response was a nod. He paused at their hallway closet, grabbing stuffed animals and more blankets. “Cranky and nesting. You wanna give me a hand? He wants books.”

Steve nodded urgently. “Cranky? Why?”

“Too warm. He’d been taking suppressants for a while. It’s gonna hit him especially hard this time, so I hope you’re prepared, Alpha.” Bucky nudged him playfully at first, before he cocked an eyebrow at Steve. “Are you?” he asked seriously. “I know you helped Sam out when his heat was induced at that Hydra facility in Oconomowoc, but this is going to be very different. A lot more. . .intense.”

“Oh, and you know so much about heats?” Steve asked him, brushing off the question. He had faith in his ability and his instincts.

Bucky gave Steve an easy grin. “ _ Have you ever met James? He’s real handsome for a beta, don’t you think?”  _ he said in a Brooklyn accent that Steve hadn’t heard in ages.  _ “And, well...”  _ He looked downward, slowly and deliberately. Steve followed Bucky’s gaze down to his crotch.  _ “You’d think he was an Alpha, if it weren’t for the scent.” _

Steve blushed from his ears all the way down to his toes. “Um. . .”

Bucky clapped him on the back, laughing loudly. “I’m gonna go take these to Sam,” he told Steve, walking out of the room.

Steve went back and grabbed the books for Sam, bringing them into the room. Sam had pulled Bucky into his nest and was whining with his head buried in Bucky’s lap.

“Mind of I join?” Steve asked hopefully, holding up the books.

Sam gave him an unamused glare. “I’m on fire, Steve, and you’re already a human furnace. Come back when my heat hits.” Sam shook his head.

Bucky ran his cold metal fingers along Sam’s shoulders, and Sam pressed closer. Steve quirked an eyebrow up at him, crossing his arms. Bucky shrugged and waved him over. “Don’t come in the nest unless Sam invites you, but I’m not gonna kick you out, Stevie.”

“I might,” Sam chimed in. 

Bucky smiled, putting a finger over Sam’s lips. “He’s still a little antsy.” He smiled encouragingly at Steve. “He’s being a little feisty right now. You know how that is.”

Sam let out a whine, parting his lips and biting down on Bucky’s finger in protest. “I am not feisty, you dick. If you weren’t such a nice temperature, I’d kick you out.” He looked over at Steve and smiled lazily. “Don’t give me that kicked puppy look, it makes me feel guilty,” he told him. “You’re too damn cute for your own good. Come here, Baby.” Sam opened up his arms for him.

Steve’s entire face brightened and he moved into Sam’s nest with Steve and Bucky. Sam sat up, pulling Steve in. “Those damn eyes.” He pressed his lips against Steve’s before pulling away.

“C’mere, you punk.” Bucky grinned at Steve and pulled him in by the collar, kissing him as well. “Happy now?”

Steve looked shocked for a few moments, his hand coming up to touch his lips. “Um.” He blushed. They really were going to be a triad. He didn’t have to worry about blurring the lines with Bucky or feeling jealous over Sam. “Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
